Dedicated support for production level assays for estrogen and androgen metabolites measured in human biofluids at the Leidos Biomedical Research, Inc., Laboratory of Proteomics and Analytical Technologies. This project provides the dedicated production assay support (labor and materials and supplies) and some new assay methods development for the collaborative activities with the Laboratory of Proteomics and Analytical Technologies (LPAT) associated with the development of liquid chromatography-mass spectrometry techniques/assays for the measurement of endogenous hormone metabolites(estrogens and androgens) for population studies in DCEG.